


Sinfionetta

by macabreromansu



Series: Pirate Bento [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform, re-post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: Brook and his memories, and new nakama.





	Sinfionetta

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sinfionetta  
> Fandom: One Piece  
> Character/Pairing[s]: Brook  
> Theme/Prompt: Song  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Saaaad.  
> Summary: Brook and his memories, and new nakama.  
> Notes: Re-post. For onepieceyaoi100 on LJ. 
> 
> I'm re-posting these as separate pieces as part of the 'Pirate Bento' series of shorts.

The last notes of the forlorn melody rang over the silent ship, grounding in the surrounding calm waters. Brook put up the bow of the violin, resting the instrument on his bony lap as he gazed out over the sea.

Stark, empty eye sockets looked back to a simpler time, the hundreds of lonely songs composed for a phantom crew ringing in his skull.

And now, looked forward to playing anew for a bright, merry crew, through good times and bad once more.

On the afternoon watch, the skeleton picks up the instrument again and plays for a new beginning.


End file.
